A Night at Woman Wept
by Shevy B
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose Tyler to the frozen beach of Woman Wept and they go ice skating. This story is dedicated to my friend thefandomcinnamonroll!


**A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to my friend who has been stuck on season two of the new-who for quite a while, meaning that she cannot read most of my fanfictions without spoilers, despite the fact I read all of hers. :P If you want to read some very, very good fanfiction for Harry Potter, How to Train Your Dragon, Miraculous Ladybug, and fandoms, go check her out (after reading this story, of course). She's Hope Quill on and thefandomcinnamonroll on AO3.**

 **Hope Quill/thefandomcinnamonroll, this oneshot is dedicated to you :)**

 **A Night at Woman Wept**

Rose looked out the TARDIS doors and down onto the sight below her. They were hundreds of miles away from a planet getting a bird's eye view on why exactly the planet was called 'Woman Wept'. It required no explanation from either of the show off boys standing on either side of her to tell her why the planet was called 'Woman Wept', because it was plain to see. The continent, a green blob surrounded by glistening blue ocean, was in the shape of a woman, a woman weeping.

"I've heard about Woman Wept," Jack was saying. "Never actually found the time to visit though."

"One of the Seven Wonders of the Galaxy," the Doctor said wistfully.

"Seven Wonders of the Galaxy? Isn't supposed to be of the world?" Rose asked.

"Seven puny little ancient structures don't compare to the Seven Wonders of the Galaxy," the Doctor said. "The Seven Wonders of the Galaxy include the Byzantium Caves, Andromedan Towers, Ice Sculptures of Mars, the Atmospheric Dome of Arcadia, the Artronic Energy Tribute, the Trathian Sunscraper, and the Continental Sculpture 'Woman Wept'.

"You mean that entire continent is a sculpture?" Rose asked incredulously.

"All it takes is one rich bastard to buy a planet and hire a artist to mold him a terrestrial sculpture," Jack said with a shrug. "One of the longest undertakings of the 46th century. The owner of the planet didn't even get to see it into completion."

"The shape of the continent isn't what we're here for," the Doctor interrupted Jack with a smug smile. "The water was slowly deforming the continent, so the sculptor shocked the sun. In one instant the entire ocean froze and the planet's atmospheric shell took on a frigid component."

"In english?" Rose requested.

"He means that the entire planet is cold and that the oceans are frozen for eternity," Jack surmised.

The Doctor glared at the Captain before saying, "Enough gaping at the planet. Shut the doors, let's go down to the beach."

"A frozen beach?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Go to the wardrobe, there should be some coats in there," the Doctor said pulling a lever and launching them into flight. Jack grinned and grabbed Rose's hand, "C'mon Rosie! Let's go get suited up!"

Rose giggled as Jack pulled her down the corridor to the TARDIS' enormous wardrobe. The Doctor growled under his breath in annoyance at Jack. The only reason he kept the ex-time agent around was that Rose enjoyed his company.

'Rose and her pretty boys,' the Doctor thought to himself before landing the TARDIS on the planet they had just been looking at.

Rose and Jack emerged from the closet a few minutes later. Jack with a long parka and a hat with cat ears on and Rose with a thick white coat and earmuffs.

"Are you gonna go out there just in that?" Rose asked.

"Superior Time Lord biology. I'll be fine," the Doctor said simply.

"Still, leather doesn't protect you against the cold," Rose argued crossing her arms.

" _Rose,_ I'm fine," the Doctor said.

"Alright, but when you turn into a Time Lord sized icicle, don't blame me," Rose finally said before stepping out of the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor hot on her heels. The two boys both bumped into her as she stopped in the TARDIS doorway taking in the sights.

The waves, crystal blue and ten feet high, had frozen. Glistening and tall, just frozen.

She took a step forwards followed by Jack and the Doctor taking up the rear.

"It's like someone took a moment in time and froze it," Rose whispered.

Jack didn't say anything, just looked around the beach in awe. He lent down and touched the yellow grains of sand covered in frost. "It's beautiful," he said finally.

The Doctor grinned to himself and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He rummaged around his bigger on the inside pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Ice skating, anyone?" he asked pulling three pairs of ice skates out of his pocket.

"You're on," Rose agreed snatching up a pair and running into the TARDIS to change her shoes quickly. She emerged a moment later with the skates laced up. The Doctor and Jack both unceremoniously tried to shove their feet into the ice skates without a place to sit down, and both ended up falling over twice before plopping on the icy sand to do up the laces of the ice skates.

"I haven't been ice skating in ages," Rose said as she hobbled on the skates to the frozen ocean. "I dunno if I'll be able to keep my balance."

"These ice skates are from the 87th century," the Doctor informed her. "It would take talent to lose your balance on these."

"Well let's go!" Jack exclaimed running to a break in the frozen waves and pulling himself onto the ice. Rose and the Doctor followed suit.

Rose giggled as she slid down the length of the wave and shrieked as she began sliding up the next. "I'm gonna fall!" she exclaimed waving her arms around in an attempt to keep her balance on the icy slope.

"I've got you," the Doctor whispered softly placing a stabling hand on her back. "And you won't fall. I've never seen anyone fall on 87th century ice skates."

"I'll be the first," Rose said.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Jack bellowed over to Rose and the Doctor. He was at the top of a particularly large wave. He pushed off and flew down the crest of the wave and up the next one.

Rose laughed, "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Haven't done so yet!" Jack yelled back.

Rose turned to look at the Doctor and said, "Ten quid that Jack's the first one you see fall on these skates."

"I only take bets I know I'm gonna win," the Doctor said watching as Jack launched himself down another wave with a yell of "WOOOHOOO!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand and whispered, "C'mon, I have something to show you."

"Should we take Jack?" Rose asked.

"He's having too much fun," the Doctor said leading Rose off the waves. The shore was icy enough that they glided along with their skates much easier than without. The Doctor didn't let go of Rose's hand.

"Woah," Rose whispered as they rounded a curve. The waves that had been ten feet tall suddenly towered over them forming a crest.

"It's beautiful," Rose said looking above her at the frozen waves that curved above her.

"At midnight, the light will hit the waves just right that they sparkle," the Doctor said. "All across the planet, the waves just sparkle."

"It's like a fairy tale," Rose said as suddenly midnight hit and the waves became alive with glowing lights prancing through the waves as if dancing to a silent melody. "Like... Magic."

"It's not magic. It's actually a chemical component-"

"Shut up. You'll ruin it. It's magic," Rose interrupted giving the Doctor's hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, it's magic," the Doctor agreed with a smile squeezing Rose's hand back.

Together they watched the lights dance through the waves before they began to fade and vanish completely. Even after the lights vanished, Rose and the Doctor stayed still, holding each other's hands and basking in each other's presence. That was until a particularly amazed Time Agent caught up with them.

"Did you see the lights?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't know the waves did that!"

"It's magic," the Doctor said lightly.

"Yeah sure," Jack rolled his eyes. "And what have you two been doing over here?" He waggled his eyebrows and Rose blushed slightly. The Doctor wasn't fazed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he said.

The Captain smiled and said, "Never, Doc. Now let's get back to the TARDIS. I'm freezing."

Jack promptly turned around and slipped on his ice skates.

"You owe me ten quid!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"I don't believe I actually took you up on that deal," the Doctor said before the group made their way back to the TARDIS.


End file.
